onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
The Iron Codex
"A most savage team you have General Matter, what are they?" A Taiidan Corporal. "You have heard of the black codex, well this is the Iron Codex, the soldiers you see are Taiidan, but they were brain dead taiidans, we were able to reactivate their brains by subplanting several consciousness from the clones of Revan Jekvin, that we confiscated from their cloning vats Rigves II, they are now the master strategists encased in perfection, Taiidan bodies, the females were enhanced to be as strong as their male counterparts, UGI command as acknowledged that this within my level capability provided they are 100% loyal to the Taiidan Emperor." General Ian Matter. They are a large military division though their duties are beyond cryptlevel classified, unaccessible even by the Emperor should he ever look into them and their actions. They are Loyal to the emperor 100% but unbeknowst to the Taiidan emperor and the the taiidans and the UGI their loyality is only to a certain Emperor, a forgotten emperor. Restrictionless regarding technology and during missions, if a million non taiidans had to die to save 12 taiidan children then so be it, but when it comes to the Iron Codex, a million just is enough, it has to be at the miniumum 10 times that many. No discretion the Iron Codex lives in infamy representing the Taiidan racist despisement of of Non taiidans, in many ways the Iron Codex represents everything wrong with the Taiidans. The Iron Codex despite being Top Secret is even older and newer than the Black Codex II. The reason for being older and newer is because the Iron codex and General Ian Matter have actually been in operation for nearly 100,000 years. An unorthadox form of Time Travel as rendered the Iron Codex and Ian Matter immortal while in the past, but in both the present and future they, following their births, are mortal. They are the toughest, most ruthless, and most secretive Codex in the Taiidan military, their troops are unswavering loyal to the emperor and respectiful toward all Taiidan laws and polcies, and are 100% aware of all the laws, Taiidan child touches their armour they poke fun back at them, non taiidan child, they kill them instantly no mercy no forgivness, getting within 5ft of one and not being Taiidan is death. They don't kill with their rifles, they break their violater bones oen by one even in fromt of their mothers. Corporate War On numerous UGI worlds that were close to the brink of cultural rebellion in changing loyalty to AulTech, suddenly with a weeks time before UGI and Black codex troops were able to land their were suddenly at a loss of 12 million people on somw worlds and with absoultely no resistance. The planet could not respond to questions as if they hadn't known what had occured so even when the Taiidans made examples of these worlds by putting another million to death keep them loyal, what had actually occured was the Iron Codex, which had come, killed all affiliated with the rebellion, and then killed 10 million more then mind wiped the planet, and returned back to the future for the next mission. Now when the UGI came to enforce the Taiidans would look bad. The Taiidans never found out about this until following Shao' Khans uprising, reign of terror and brief 10 year rule 82% of the universe and the UGI. Sorghelli War Why did the Sorgheli Jumpgate flicker so much, well the Iron Codex is responsible for that, 60% of all Sorgheli ships that entered the jump gate were shredded by subspace singualrities, all ships that survived were mind wiped to make them unaware of the loss of 60% of their fleet. The UGI also did not know. Sins *The Yindrine: Novan Galaxy: The Yindrine were a race that hated beign bullied by the Taiidans and sought to create a military to defend themselves as well as a navy. When the navy and military were headed to their borders to push the Taiidans from their space, The Iron codex unknowingly to the Taiidans and even years later came in to their world and killed every last child even the newborns, All the men had been put into the military service and were away from their wives at the time. When the Military and naval fleet intercepted the Taiidans who were far more advanced than them were wiped out the Yindrine became a dying race and died out in a single generation. Their world becoming a ghost planet. The Iron Codex then returned to the Present for their next mission. The Iron codex was not revealed of this sin until following Shao'Khan's return *2000 other similar or worse off by the Iron Codex, none discovered or information disclosed until following Shao'Khan's return. Black Codex fight An Iron Codex killed a Hybrid child on the basis that child wasn't pure Taiidan. After Iris AI computer died Tis'atid Married Sergei. When sergei kissed his wife the Codex soldier killed their first child together and Sergei fought relentlessly until the Iron Codex's armor was crushed in some areas from his fist. After Sergei beating the Iron Codex soldier to death Ian Matter was shocked that one of his died to the Black codex. Sergei would later become the Iron Codex's number one target when Shao'Khan returned to assume command. "I will have to make adjustments," Ian Matter. Category:UGI Intelligence